Unmentionable Words
by Santrea
Summary: A love story about Tristain and Duke. Couplings may include Yami/Yugi, Ryou/Seto,and maybe Joey/Mia. I'm not sure at this point. Chapter 2 up! Ryou/Seto chap! Yay!
1. and it begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh but if I did it would be, as my friend Beth says, pretty.   
  
  
Duke was hurrying home trying to decide how to act. I can't make any mistakes or the deal may be revoked he told himself. Pegasus seemed impressed when he played my game but... he may have decided it's not worth it. His company sent me a temporary contract but the deal is not sealed until Pegasus signs the contract himself. Oh, this is the day I've been waiting for, for so long.  
  
He turned the corner and bumped into the last person he wanted to see, Tristan Taylor. Oh god, what is he doing here? he thought dismayed.  
  
"Hey Duke." Tristan greeted him "I was wondering where you were. Your shop's closed early today, any particular reason why?" he asked walking alongside Duke as they approached the game shop.  
  
"I have a meeting with Pegasus today, through the computer, to seal the DDM deal and I've got nobody to run the store." He said fumbling with the key and wishing Tristan would leave. God If he only knew how he makes me feel he would be only to happy to leave if he knew, and that hurt. More than the thought of never being able to kiss those sweet lips and stare into those glorious eyes of his, that hurt more than any torture conceivable by man.  
  
Tristan reached out and tapped Duke on the shoulder as he was entering the store "Hey I'll run the store for you. That way you won't lose any of your normal profits."  
  
Duke looked at him, eyes wide looking as if nobody had ever offered to do a kind thing for him in his life "You don't have to, it won't hurt the store that bad to loose a few hours of business."  
"Nah, that's okay I want to and besides that I don't have anything better to do."  
  
"Alright then, come on in. Do you know how to run the cash register?" He asked gesturing at the machine on the counter.  
  
Tristan looked at it and nodded his head "Yeah this is the same model as the one at Yugi's. Go on you'll be late if you don't hurry, I'll run everything down here."  
  
Duke gave him one last glance over his shoulder before heading upstairs to his room.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Tristan sighed and stared out the window, bored, the rush of middle schoolers had died and there was nothing to do which meant it was even harder to keep his mind off of Duke. Damnit why can he do this to me? At least it's not Joey any more a small optimistic part of him thought. The thought of Joey and his golden blonde hair and that horrible green jacket used to make Tristan want to... well maybe it's best if I leave that unsaid. But after he met Duke everything changed. Something about him, the way his green eyes sparkled or the way his face could show or hide his every thought, intrigued Tristan. Duke freed him from the guilty chains that lusting after your best friend brought, but also formed new ones built from the guilt of loving a guy when you were supposed to like girls. For awhile Tristan had tried to convince himself that he wasn't gay but it was no use, the only thing he could feel for Serenity was a brotherly love. He sighed again and laid his head in his arms "Man, Tristan", he mumbled to himself "why does life have to be so complicated"  
  
He looked up at a creak on the stairs, saw Duke, gasped, and went to him. His eyes were wide staring, disbelieving, at nothing. His normally tan skin was a horrible grayish shade and he looked as if he were about to collapse.  
  
"Duke!" Tristan cried wrapping a supportive arm around him leading him into the next room to the couch. "Duke?" he said again sitting the boy down next to him "What happened?"  
  
"Pegasus is dead." he managed to croak before he broke down, sobs wracking his lean body.  
  
Tristan pulled him close letting him burry his face in his shoulder. He started to stroke Duke's hair while thinking, What the hell, Pegasus is dead? And why is it affecting Duke so badly? I mean I know he's his idol but...  
  
"He's dead and now Industrial Illusions is facing a shut down. Every thing was controlled directly by him, everything. Nobody can get in his files they're coded to well. The only one who could hack into them is Kiba and he says he won't do it unless he gets what he wants." he was still crying and all of this came out in a breathless rush.  
  
Now that makes more sense, Tristan thought, he's afraid that his game may never make it out onto the market. "What does Kiba want?" Tristan asked softly, running his hand up and down Duke's back soothingly.  
  
"He wants Industrial Illusions." Duke whispered turning his head so he could look up at Tristan "And if he takes it over then my chance to get DDM out on the market is gone, he hates me."  
  
Tristan reached out and wiped away a tear with his thumb saying "Seto Kiba never allows his personal feelings get in the way of business. He knows that he can make a profit off of your game, there's no way he'll say no."  
  
Duke looked at him like he wanted to believe him but wouldn't allow himself to hope.  
  
"Don't worry." Tristan murmured just before he kissed him. He nibbled at Duke's lips until Duke opened to him letting his tongue explore his sweet taste. Duke moaned and started to kiss back, pulling Tristan on top of him.   
  
Tristan broke the kiss and scrambled off the couch, looking afraid. "I- I'm sorry." he gasped before he fled.   
  
LS: I'm back! yay!  
Rachel: Whoo.  
LS: I really don't know where I'm going with this. I have a few ideas, but I mostly just wanted to post something.  
Rachel: *Singsong voice* Tristan's a wimp! Tristan's a wimp!  
Warren: Not really, he did make the first move.  
Bob: Yeah but then he ran away. Truly a wimpish action.  
Cassandra: Can y'all shut up I'm trying to sleep!  
Rachel: It's not our fault that you're a damn vampire. Blame LS for that she's the one who created you.  
LS: *Presses mute button on remote* Sorry about that, the residents of my head are being rather opinionated today. Please review and tell me what you think. By the way how is Tristan spelled is it Tristan or Tristain? Ciao! 


	2. Life and love

Disclaimer: Don't own it but even if I could I wouldn't want to really maybe just influence the plot some.  
  
A/N: I've decided I'm gonna try to update this just to see if anybody cares about it. This chapter is the Seto/Ryou one. Yay! It's in Seto's point of view. I know the other chapter was in third person but I like writing this way. I guess this is kinda AU now that battle city has started but we'll ignore that okay.  
  
Rachel: Do you actually think anybody will read this?  
  
Maybe I'll get lucky.  
  
Rachel: Doubt it.  
  
Stop being mean and let the chapter start.  
  
Chapter: *is taping its foot impatiently*   
  
All right you can start now.  
  
Chapter: Good.  
  
Chapter two  
  
"Seto, please-" You start but I silence you by giving you a look. " No Ryou, I've told you already I won't do it." You're sitting on the small couch that's off to the side of the room. You look perfect here among the books, even if you do have a pouty look on your face. I came down here to find a book to help with my newest duel disk system and you followed me down still pleading with me.   
  
"But Seto what about all the people who'll lose there jobs? Do you want them to loose everything they have?" I look at you, your compassion for complete strangers has always amazed me and maybe that's one of the reasons I love you.   
  
"Ryou," I say climbing down from the ladder holding the book I had been looking for "Don't worry. They will give in. Believe me. That company is weak without Pegasus there to control it. I know what I'm doing."  
  
You regard me with uncertainty "If you say so."   
  
"Of course I say so." I wrap an arm around your waist as we leave the library and head towards my office upstairs. " Do you know where Mokuba is? It's getting a little late." I glance at my watch confirming my worries. "He's usually home by 6:30 and it's almost seven now. Maybe I should call him and see where he is." I reach for my cell phone that is in the pocket of my slacks. I have just opened it as it begins to ring.   
  
"Yes?" I answer and hear an unfamiliar voice on the other end.  
  
"Mr. Kiaba? This is Croque one of Industrial Illusions executives. We would like to meet with you about your terms."  
  
I smirk satisfied with myself " Is that so? When?" I mouth Pegasus to you since you've been watching with curiosity. You nod your head and sit on the stairs waiting for me to finish the call.   
  
"If it would be convenient for you Sir we'd like to hold the meeting now." Croque simpers.   
  
"That will be fine, where?" You hand me my white trench coat and kiss my cheek saying, " I'll call Mokuba."   
  
"Well actually we're waiting at Kiaba Corp." Kiaba Corp? What idiot let them in? Somebody's going to loose their job for this.   
  
"I'll be there." I close the connection and turn to look at you. "See?" I ask smugly I know I sound arrogant but I can't help wanting to prove I'm right.   
  
You have a look of amused irritation on your face that I find funny. I laugh softly at first but then you look even more irritated and I can't help but laugh even more. " I'll see you later. Could you wait until Mokuba gets home before going back to your house?" I love you so much and I wish you could just stay here with me but you have to stay at home even though your father isn't always there.   
  
"Of course." You smile and wrap your arms around my neck kissing me deeply "Call me and tell me how it goes."   
  
"I could answer you right now instead." I offer with mock seriousness. You smile in a way that says: "Go before I decide to keep you here because you're so damn cute."  
  
I kiss you one last time before going out the door. I call my driver and he pulls up within seconds. As I settle in to the back seat I can't help thinking about you. You've changed my life. You made it so much brighter; I can laugh with you and be so much more carefree than I have ever been before. Even with Mokuba I always had to be the responsible one. With you I can let all of it go away for a while.  
  
But now I need to think about the meeting. It shouldn't be hard to get them to bend to my will but I need to be ready for anything.  
  
A/N: Well? Is it okay? Should I continue? I don't know whether I should or not. Does that *points up* sound like Kiaba? I like writing this way but I'm not sure if I do it very well.   
  
Rachel: Will you stop worrying. I'm sure the readers have better things to than listening to your questions  
  
Yeah you're probably right. Well ciao everybody hope you like this. 


	3. A mistake?

Disclaimer: Is there a point? If the lawyers read my bio they would know I don't own YGO. *Sighs*  
  
A/N: Okey-dokey time for the third chapter. Yay! Rachel: *eye roll* Grr. yes anyway this chapter takes place the next day. It's in Yuugi's POV.  
  
Unmentionable Words Chapter three  
  
"Koi? Wake up you'll be late for school if you don't hurry." He brushes the bangs out of my face kissing me softly.  
  
I sigh sitting up in bed "Morning. What time is it?" I glance over at the clock before jumping out of bed shouting, "I'm going to be late!" Yami has barely enough time to get out of my way as I hurtle towards the closet grabbing my school uniform.  
  
He laughs and shakes his head, handing me the hairbrush I can't see to find. "I just said that." He's still grinning as he wraps his arms around my waist, pressing up against my back.  
  
"Yami. I'm gonna be late" reluctantly I pull away and walk in to the bathroom to finish getting ready. "We'll play later." I say winking and then I close the door smiling at the blush that was rising on his cheeks. I love it when he gets embarrassed, it's easier to do than one would think.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I walk towards the table we all share during lunch. Everybody's there, Kiaba has his arms around Ryou who is blushing furiously and trying to talk to Joey. Smiling, I think, "That has to be hard." They've been openly together for a few weeks at first there were a few threats by some bullies but Kiaba convinced them to be a little bit more open-minded, nobody has bothered them since.  
  
Mia is trying her best to get Tea to wear makeup, bad idea. Tristan is sitting at the farthest end of the table, not looking at anybody. I wonder what's up with him? Maybe he needs to talk to someone. I put my tray down and he looks up then quickly looks away.  
  
"What's up Tristan?" His head is buried in his arms and he moans, "I'm such an idiot Yuugi!" He begins banging his head on the table. "How could I do that? How?"  
  
"Erm. Tristan maybe you should stop and explain what you're talking about.  
  
"I'm *bang* such *bang* an *bang* idiot." *bang*"  
  
Joey pokes me in the arm "Hey Yug? What's wrong with him?"  
  
I shrug and look at Tristan who is now banging his head so hard that his tray is rattling. I grab his shoulder "Tristan! Why are you an idiot?"  
  
He looks completely miserable as he stops to answer my question. "I kissed him. I couldn't help it. He looked so upset. I just had to." With that he continues banging his head on the table.  
  
"Him? Him who? I thought you liked my sister." Joey moved over to sit on the other side of Tristan holding him up so he couldn't hit his head any longer. "Who?"  
  
"Him." I say pointing to the raven-haired DDM creator. He's walking toward the table, eyes on Tristan. I've known about Tristan's little crush for a while now but if he kissed him I guess it's not just a little crush  
  
Joey looks around wildly "What? Where? I don't see him."  
  
"Oh no." Tristan moans, "I should leave." I grab for his arm but he's already up and running through the cafeteria.  
  
Joey's still asking me who it is when Duke sits down in the spot that was recently vacated by the woe stricken Mr. Taylor.  
  
Sighing I say "Him." pointing to Duke.  
  
"Me what?" He asks looking at me. "Why are you staring at me like that Joey? Am I more stunning than usual?" He laughs and tosses his hair but his jade green eyes are troubled and I can tell that something is wrong.  
  
"Him!" Joey still hasn't recovered from the dog suit incident. He's friends with Duke now but I don't think he likes the idea of Tristan and Duke kissing.  
  
Sighing I nod "Yes him. Now why don't you go talk with Tristan? I'll stay here." Joey nods and walks off in the direction that Tristan went. Duke is still looking at me with a puzzled look on his face but I think the mention of Tristan is helping him figure it out.  
  
"Yuugi will you please fill me in? I don't appreciate be the subject of a conversation that I know nothing about." He bites the apple he got for lunch and looks at me expectantly. "Well? I have other things to take care of today and I don't have time to waste."  
  
"Uh. well Tristan was, um, telling us about something and um. Well uhh."  
  
"Oh." His eyes flicker but I can't catch the emotion hidden there. "I see. Well if that's all I have to talk with Kiaba." He quickly moves over to sit beside Kiaba and begins to talk urgently with him.  
  
Ryou taps on my shoulder and sits down next to me. "Hello Yugi. Have you heard the news?" He looks excited; his face is glowing with pleasure.  
  
I shake my head "No, what news?" What could it be that's got him, usually so quite and cautious even now that he has Kiaba, so excited?  
  
"Pegasus died about two days ago but nobody know about it because Industrial Illusions is trying to keep it quiet until the company is stable again. Of course by that time it won't be Industrial Illusions anymore it'll be part of Kiaba Corp."  
  
Pegasus is dead? Really? Wow. I mean I knew he was sick when we left the island but I never thought that he would die. Industrial Illusions is becoming part of Kiaba Corp.?"  
  
"Yeah." He nods proud of his koi. "Seto struck a deal with them last night. He's agreed to hack into Pegasus' computer to get the company up and running again, everything vital to running it was all within Pegasus' computers and nobody can hack in. But as payment Industrial Illusions is merging with Kiaba Corp.."  
  
I'm shocked it's amazing how fast things can happen. "Kiaba must be happy."  
  
"Yes, he is." He says nodding and looking over at Kiaba and Duke who are now deep in conversation, with Duke gesturing wildly and Kiaba just nodding calmly.  
  
"I wonder what they're talking about? Any ideas?" I ask trying to keep up the conversation.  
  
"None whatsoever. Probably business." He shrugs and nod finally getting a chance to eat my lunch. I take a bite out of my sandwich but I don't even get to enjoy it because Joey comes up behind me reaching for a napkin. "Hey Joey! How'd it." I turn to look at him watching the white napkin turn red with the blood that's streaming profusely from his nose.  
  
"Hey dog, what happened to you?" Kiaba asks sneering. He crosses his legs "Did you get into a fight with some mangy mutt like yourself?"  
  
"Seto, please don't." Ryou turns to look at him his eyes sad.  
  
Kiaba's look softens and his icy blue stare warms a little. "Only for you." He says and Ryou smiles.  
  
Joey grabs another napkin off the table and Tea who has managed to get Mia off her back for one moment notices what's going on and offers to get some ice for the black eye that's forming rapidly on Joey's pale skin.  
  
"Would ya Tea?" She nods and walks over to the lunch line.  
  
"Joseph!" Mia screeches and everybody winces. "Were you fighting? Urgh!"  
  
"Now Mia let him explain." I try. She calms down but still doesn't look happy. "What happened Joey? Did Tristan-?"  
  
"Yeah." He replies taking the cup of ice from Tea. "He said I shouldn't be messing in his business and that I should leave him alone. But well you saw how he was acting Yug so I didn't go away and he got kind of violent. But man, I can't believe he chose you of all people," he continues looking at Duke not noticing my warning look "to get all worked up on. I just don't understand it how could he kiss you like that?"  
  
Duke pales and looks away but that's not nearly as bad as how Tristan reacts. None of us noticed him come up behind us but we do now as he starts to yell at Joey, "Just tell the entire world why don't you! I was an idiot! I made a mistake and I would like to keep that little fact unknown okay! Christ!" and then he storms off, back out the cafeteria door and I have a feeling that if we were to look his motorcycle wouldn't be in the parking lot any longer.  
  
"Jackass." Joey mutters walking off in the opposite direction leaving me to keep this from exploding even further in our faces. No such luck.  
  
Everyone gapes at Duke but he's not paying attention. He just stares at the spot where Tristan was in shattered disbelief. "A mistake?" He questions the air sounding desperate to know the answer. He begins to shake and runs out of the lunchroom as the bell rings melding in to the crowds.  
  
A/N: Okay I know Mia is too old to be in high school, or at least I think she is, but it's so much easier this way. So please let it slide this time. I actually had a different ending paragraph but I like this a whole lot better. It's nice and dramatic. ^_^ I'm starting to really get in to this. I hope to have the next chapter up by the weekend but I still have a lot of stuff to do for school and only 12 days to do 'em in. So the next chapter is my second priority. Ciao and please review. 


	4. Despair

A/N: I got my YGO DVDs and I am now veeery happy. Everyone must buy them little things makes it worth all the money you're going to spend. Okay this chapter is in Duke's POV and it's very angsty.  
  
Unmentionable Words Chapter four  
  
How could what happened be a mistake? I've been asking myself that question all day but I still have no answer.  
  
I thought. Oh damn it all I thought that he felt the way I did. I thought that he wanted me. That maybe he loved me. But now I don't know what to think.  
  
The way he held me, the way he kissed me and told me that everything would be fine made me think that he loved me, that he truly cared about me like no other ever has. Even when he ran away I did not think that he regretted his actions. I believed he was afraid of how I'd react. I know that I would have thought that way if I had done what he did.  
  
When I came to school this morning I was happy. I was going to tell Tristan that I was in love with him. I had no doubt that he would feel the same. It was only after he fled the lunchroom that I began to worry. But I refused to believe that he didn't love me so I pushed those thoughts away still hoping, begging, and pleading to whatever gods were listening that he would love me.  
  
My prayers were not answered. He screamed at everyone saying that he had made a mistake, oh Tristan why, why did you do that to me? Time seemed to stop for a minute as I registered your words and once time began its flow again he was gone.  
  
The rest of the day passed without me even noticing it. I don't know what was taught nor do I give a damn, not anymore. Nothing matters to me now. Nothing ever has but that was before I met Tristan. And now that any possibility of him loving me is gone nothing is left. Nothing at all.  
  
I have loved him for so long. Ever since he cheered Yuugi on in my stadium. He was so loyal and he never seemed afraid that Yuugi might lose. I fell in love with that. His sensible air and confidence are what attracted me to him and then I got to know him and I felt like I could let go of my fears and worries with him. I didn't have to pretend to always be self-assured. I felt stable with him like there was finally some kind of balance in my life but now that's all gone.  
  
I get up off of my bed walking to my bathroom to clean the salty tearstains form my face. Lying on the corner of the white porcelain sink is a razor blade. I pick it up not really realizing that I have. I haven't even thought of it since I met him but now memories of holing a blade to my tan skin come back to me. When everything was falling apart for me. When I realized I was gay, when I hit a major problem in the development in DDM. I never cut myself too much only enough to feel the pain, to let it block out everything else. I made sure I cut where no one would see, not that there was anyone who would really care anyway. I used to slit the soles of my feet they were the perfect spot. I would watch my skin slide open and the blood would seep out covering my hands and feet.  
  
I hold the blade now but not to my feet. That would be meaning less now this pain is much too great to be blocked out. The sharp metal presses against my wrist and between caramel skin and icy cold metal a pool of shimmering red appears.  
  
I press the blade harder into me. What else is there to live for? I think as I slide the blade across the opposite wrist letting drops of blood fall on to the white tile floor.  
  
The phone rings, once, twice but I just ignore it. Finally the answering machine picks up.  
  
"I'm out," my voice begins from the machine "but if you have an important reason to get in touch with me please leave a message and I'll get back to you."  
  
I laugh a little because I won't be getting back to anyone now. A puddle of blood covers the floor and my body now. No I won't be getting back to any one.  
  
Beep. " Duke? It's Tristan." What?! My head snaps up and I drop the razor letting it sink into the redness that covers the floor. I stumble into my bedroom already light headed from loss of blood.  
  
"Look I just wanted to say I'm sorry and that I'm coming over right now to talk to you. I think you are there but if you're not I can just wait."  
  
I try to walk to the phone but fall to my knees, lunging for it at the same time knocking it off the base. The phone falls next to where I've collapsed. My sight is going dark around the edges as I grab it, gasping in to the receiver "Tristan." My world goes dark before anything else.  
  
A/N: Okay please don't kill me. Rachel: Um I think it's a bit late for that. *Points to mob of angry Duke fans* Flurk! *runs* He's not going to die! 


	5. Room of Pain

A/N: Hello all, I've been in a . mood this week so I don't know how this'll turn out. *Shrug* Only one-way to find out.  
  
Unmentionable Words Chapter five  
  
Tristan's POV  
  
I nearly drop my cell phone in panic. The sound of his voice rings in my ears. He sounded weak, breathless not like his usual haughty confidence. I run down the street clearing the few blocks between his store and me in seconds. I have never been more thankful for my long legs.  
  
Somehow I know something must be wrong. That desperate gasp was not of someone who is safe.  
  
I come to the back door praying that it will be unlocked and thankfully it is. Running up the stairs two at a time I throw my self down the hall to his bedroom stopping short at what I see there.  
  
"Duke." He's lying on the floor tan skin ashen and a bloody trail leads up to his body where it finally pools seeping out of his wrists and into the carpet. "Duke?" My voice is small in the still silence of the room the only other noise is of his shallow breaths. Wait breaths? He's breathing!  
  
I sink to my knees pulling him to me, cradling him against my body as I dial for emergency services trying to stay calm as the operator's voice comes on through the connection.  
  
"Moshi-Moshi. What is your emergency?" Her voice is lifeless like a droning machine.  
  
"My - My friend. he. he tried to commit suicide." My words hit me full force and I suddenly understand what is happening. Everything that was hidden behind a thick veil of disbelief now becomes clear. He wanted to die. He tried to die. Why? Was it my fault? Why Duke? I take your wrist in my hand wiping the blood from it. Why?  
  
"Alright I'm sending an ambulance." I can imagine her sitting in her chair in front of her computer with a head set over her ears. Her eyes are bored and she punches the button automatically, so used to this situation. I begin to tremble almost losing control at that thought. How can she not care? How can anybody not care when Duke could die?  
  
"Arigato." I reply barely controlling my voice. I can't break down now, not when Duke needs me. I click the connection off putting my phone back in my pocket. Picking up Duke I place him gently on the bed. He's so light; I never would have imagined it. His body is small but muscular he should feel heavier than this. I shake my head slightly why am I wasting time on thoughts as pointless as these. I need to stop his bleeding. Maybe there's a towel or something in the bathroom. I almost slip in a wet spot on the floor not noticing it in the dim light. Flicking on a light I have to steady myself against the wall looking at the blood covering the floor. I turn away grabbing a hand towel off the rack and a damp washcloth from the countertop.  
  
I return to Duke's side wiping the blood from his writs with the washcloth and sit there seeing that the blood is not flowing out any longer. Sirens wail in the distance. Is this for Duke? Stroking his face gently I cast my eyes to the dusky sky outside this room of pain, I can only hope.  
  
A/N: *Yawns* I'm a tired chica. School's getting to me I guess. So how was it? I like this chapter I just wish it were longer. Bleh. Please review m'dears. And then go read Addiction by Treana. It's even better than this. Go on, go read it. 


	6. Please

Disclaimer: Don't own it but I wish I did so 4Kids could have never gotten it.  
  
A/N: Well Everyone I'm going to try for about the third time to type this chapter. Let see if it works.  
  
Tristan's POV  
  
I rode with him in the ambulance. I held his hand and let the shrieking siren fill my head blocking out my thoughts. I couldn't think, I can't think of what's going on, it's too horrible. I take out my cell phone and dial Yugi's number feeling like I'm trapped in a nightmare.  
  
"Hello, Motou residence." Yugi's voice comes out of the phone beginning to break the surface of this dreamland.  
  
"Yugi, Duke's in the hospital." My throat is tight and I know I must sound like a wreck.  
  
"Oh, Alright Tristan I'll be there soon." He hangs up the phone not bothering to say goodbye but I don't really care all I can think about is Duke, how this is all my fault.  
  
What if I had never kissed him? He wouldn't be in the hospital now would he? Or would I have done something just as stupid? Or what if I had just confessed how I felt from the beginning, would that have made a difference? Or if I had never avoided him, or if I had never seemed so angry. Would everything be okay now? It's all my fault, all my fault. I can hear myself screaming, "I made a mistake!" in that crowded lunchroom over and over again. Yeah I did make a mistake, didn't I? And now look at what has happened. The tears that I had held at bay for so long finally break through and I cover my eyes hoping to hold them back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
About half an hour later  
  
I jump as a hand touches my shoulder and I look up in to Yugi's violet eyes. Behind him I can see Yami, Tea, Joey, Mai, Serenity, Ryou, and even Kaiba and Mokuba. I try to hide my tears but I know everyone has seen them.  
  
Tea comes over and takes my hand, kind as always "What happened Tristan?"  
  
I open my mouth to answer her but strangely I don't want to reply. I don't want anyone to know how weak Duke was. Don't be stupid, I tell myself, they need to know why they're here.  
  
"He- He tried to, to" I take a deep shuddering breath and finally force the words out "He tried to kill himself." As I say those words I feel something break inside of me and I just can't handle this any longer. I hear a few people gasp and Yugi lays a hand on my shoulder except I don't really notice him or anyone else. The only thing I can see is Duke lying on the floor bleeding, the only thing I can hear is his shallow breathing and my own silent prayer, please let him live, please.  
  
A/N: Meh heh! Finally I have another chapter typed. Yay! Unfortunately is really short. But anything is better than nothing right? I'm just glad that I finally can get it right. I'm not at all sure when I'll update next I'm working on something new so who knows I might devote my time to that for a while. 


	7. Real

A/N: Well everyone this is the last chapter. I may do an epilogue, not sure though and maybe I'll do a few fics in this universe but once again not sure. I'm never sure of anything when it comes to fics...  
Duke's POV  
  
A faint whirring of machines reaches my ears as the darkness recedes. Everything is still dark but, there, a faint light gleams. If I could just- My eyes open and bright white light fills them. Blinking, the room around me appears. White walls, a window over looking Domino, and in the corner a chair occupied by someone I was going to leave forever.  
  
I continue to stare at him for the longest time. Even after tears blur my vision. Taking in his features, the slightly cone shaped hair, the tan skin, the way his shirt clings to his chest showing off muscles gained from years of fighting in the streets of Domino.  
  
I don't know when I began to cry. Salty tears ran down my face as I thought about the things we had been through together. And the things that had happened between us when we hated each other.  
  
The duel with Joey, the Dungeon Dice duel with Yami no Yuugi, after those we were almost enemies. I guess I should be thankful for Shizuka. If it weren't for her I wouldn't have been forced to be around him. Slowly I began to see what made him Tristan, began to like that obstinate coolheaded but spirited person he was. I wanted to be with him. So bad... And to be with him was to be with Shizuka. I would always find a way to be where he was. Sometimes I though he felt the same way, all those time he dragged me away from Shizuka, I thought maybe his motive were the same as mine. I was always hoping he was jealous of her and not jealous of me. I loved seeing him angry, loved the thought that he was mad because I was flirting with Shizuka and not him. The duel against Nezbit, I said I wanted to protect Shizuka but I was more concerned for him than her. When he sacrificed himself for her my heart stopped beating. I couldn't believe he was gone and for once I couldn't say he had done it for me. The only thing that stopped me from sinking to my knees like Shizuka had was the hope that if we beat him, Tristan would come back. And he did...in a smaller easier to hold without people being suspicious form. I should laugh, god I'm so pathetic, he kissed me and I tried to kill myself.  
  
I mean, look at what has happened...Look at all the pain I've put him through. Look at the way I've fucked with his emotions and look at what I've done to myself...  
  
Before I notice him his arms are wrapped clumsily around me. He's whispering in my ear "Duke, Duke..." Then he fixes me with a stare so full of pain and despair it makes my heartbreak. "Is this a dream, Duke? Because if it is I don't care. At least I know you're alive in this place. At least I know that you're safe, that you're here." And then he leans down and does something that I've wanted him to do since that day at the Black Crown.  
  
His lips are dry, but warm and they couldn't feel any sweeter to me. I slip my tongue into his mouth doing what I should've done that first time. He gasps, pulling back scarcely an inch from my face and I feel the faint touch of his lips as he murmurs, "This is real." He wears a look of hopeful relief and I see unshed tears glimmering in his eyes. I nod and those tears begin to fall, mixing with my own as he kisses me again.  
  
Oh yes Tristan, this is real. So very, very real.  
  
A/N: Why can't I get this to be longer?! Argh! I've tried so hard and it just will not get any longer. Well bleh. Anyway I'm sorry if I got the name of the person they dueled wrong. I checked my DVDs but those translations are pretty shady sometimes. Same thing about the game store, I'm pretty sure it's called the Black Crown but I could be wrong. Eh maybe I'll keep this a little bit longer so I can ask 'Shuzu. Anyway thank you to all of you who have stuck with this fic for so long. Especially 'Shuzu and Treana. Thanks so much. 


End file.
